Various antireflective (“AR”) polymer films have been described. AR films are often constructed of alternating high and low refractive index (“RI”) polymer layers of the correct optical thickness. With regards to visible light, this thickness is on the order of one-quarter of the wavelength of the light to be reflected. The human eye is most sensitive to light around 550 nm. Therefore it is desirable to design the low and high index coating thicknesses in a manner that minimizes the amount of reflected light in this optical range.
Antireflection films have been described that comprise nanoporous layers coated on transparent substrates. (See JP 2002-79600 and Nanoporous Films with Low Refractive Index for Large-Surface Broad-Band Antireflection Coatings, Macromolecular Materials and Engineering, 2010, 295, 628-636)
Although various antireflective coating and films have been described, industry would find advantage in alternative antireflective coating and films, particularly those amenable to reduced cost and/or exhibiting improved properties.